poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at the Snow Queen's palace and finding Kai/Confronting the Snow Queen/Final battle (RCatSQ2012)
This is the scene where arriving at the Snow Queen's palace, confronting the queen and the battle takes place in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). the TE (Technorganic Empire), Gerda and Luta are walking toward the hill and they see the castle, they walk toward it and go on the steps to the entrance. Inside, they continue to walk through the hall as they were being watched by ice monsters. When Gerda gets the feeling they stop. And then, Gerda and Luta gets going as the door opens to the room. Luta smells something and she gets scared and hides behind Gerda's leg Oisin Ryan: Whoa... look around. Gerda sees Kai lying dead on the ground and she runs to him Gerda: Kai. What's the matter? Kai, don't you recognize me? It's me, Gerda. Please Kai, answer me. [She begins to cry as Orm shows up behind her) Orm: He can't answer you, Gerda. then hugs Orm, crying Orm: Come on now. Don't cry, Gerda. No need for tears. comforts Gerda Ryan F-Freeman: There, there, Gerda. At least I'm with you like your brother. Crash Bandicoot: That is nice. Queen Ryanara: It is a first. My son and Orm comforting Gerda. Sci-Ryan: Yeah, Ryan's mom. they hear a sound Evil Ryan: What is that noise? Orm: Oh no! It's her! It's the Snow Queen! doors opens and then the Snow Queen come through the door and walked toward her throne. Ryvine, Linda, the Realm Shredder and a few of their friends follows her Gerda: You took my brother from me! But I'm not afraid of you! I want him back. Snow Queen laughs The Snow Queen: So you say you're not afraid of me, do you? Well, I think you should be afraid. And you want to know why, Gerda? Because the time has come for you to join the rest of your family after all. Linda Ryan: And Ryvine's nemesis Ryan will become a slave to the Snow Queen for all eternity. Gerda: You're not going to win. The Snow Queen: Really? And who’s going to stop me? Ryvine Sparkle: Including us? Gerda: '''Me. I will stop you. Conaria Lacey: Me and my friends will beat you. Sci-Ryan: Conaria. You and Fran are safe. Fransisco De La Cruz: We have help from Magianort. Ryan F-Freeman: a little scared That is nice but, I don't know if I can take her on. Gerda: Don't worry, Ryan. You just have to be brave. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Gerda. Sci-Ryan: Okay then. Let us take on the Snow Queen! his Keyblade '''The Snow Queen: laughs You are a brave girl, Gerda. Including your friends and Ryan. For now, I think we could have been friends in another life. But now, I'm afraid, not possible. on her throne. To Orm Well done, Troll. You accomplished your mission. And as such, I shall keep my word. You may go. Your reward awaits you. Sari Sumdac':' What is she talking about, Orm? Master Nightsnow: Isn't it obvious, Kid-Robot? Troll works for the Snow Queen as her slave along with me, Ryvine, Linda and their friends who work for her. Bertram T. Monkey: gasps What?! Orla Ryan: But, that can't be it. He was suppose to help us. He was our friend. Oisin Ryan: That double-crossing double-crosser! Matau T. Monkey: Why, Orm? Orm: I'm sorry. was about to leave then he thinks for a moment and turns to face the queen Orm':' If I may, your majesty. I've been your servant for many years and I've done the most horrible and sickening things at your bidding without hesitation. But now, I'm begging you for just one request, your majesty. Please, let Gerda and her friends go. The Snow Queen: Well, this is unexpected and very brave of you, troll. But also very stupid. Get out of my sight and begone. I shall deal with you later. Orm: '''No. I don't belong to you anymore. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Oh, really? The Snow Queen: Is that so? And who has told you that? Gerda? So I guess the two of you are best friends now. Well, then. Perhaps it is time to tell Gerda about your masterplan on bringing her to her death. heroes look at Orm Queen Ryanara:' Is this true, Orm? '''Orm:' I was just following her orders. Sean Ryan: Well, like Mater would say, Orm. You always did the right thing. Just the wrong way. The Snow Queen: You hear that, Gerda? This here troll. He betrayed you. He is not your friend. He will never change. He will never be anything more then a cowardly troll. Orm: Orm. My name is... shouts ORM!!!!!! word "Orm" echos. The statues come to life and then surrounds the heroes and the Queen's staff blast went up in the air with the Lapp woman seeing her blast Gerda: Is there a mirror anywhere in the castle? Orm: In the throne room! Madam Magianort: That is we could go, guys! Ryan F-Freeman':' Come on, everyone! To the throne room! monsters come in and they went after them Ryvine Sparkle':' Get them, you ice idiots! run as an ice monster launches towards Gerda, but Orm grabs its legs and slams it down and destroys it Sonant Nightfall': '''Keep running, guys! Keep running! continue running to the steps, and Orm throws the ice monster to the other one as the big one breaks the stairs seperating Gerda and the TE from Orm. But then, he gets attacked by the ice monsters and they dog piled him '''Orm:' Keep running to the throne room! Gerda: We're not leaving you! Orm: Run! Run! Ryan F-Freeman: I'm not leaving you, Orm! Orm: Ryan, go with Gerda to the throne room! She's changed me and I won't let her get killed! Ryan F-Freeman: Right. runs upward except for the others, Luta thinks about and then and runs and leaps toward the ice monsters Evil Anna: Luta, no! she gets pinned down by the ice monster Orm sees her get hurt and about to be eaten by it. And then, Orm transformed into a polar bear and roars. And Luta screams alongside him Alice':' Wow! Evil Rianna':' Now that's what I call a polar bear! Queen Ryanara':' Okay, let's do this! Give Gerda a chance to get to the throne room! We'll hold off those villains! (Gerda continues to run as the monster chases her but she made to the throne room and closes the door on the monster, destroying it. And Orm get on the Big One and pushed its head off and kills it. Gerda searches through the mirrors. Back to Orm facing another big one, but it was destroyed by the North Wind. Orm and Luta both snarl at it) Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: The Snow Queen will make you pay for that, De La Cruz! Francisco De La Cruz: My friends and I won't, Realm Shredder. Ryan Tokisaki: It's heroes vs villains right now. And Linda is a coward! Linda Ryan: I am Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveler of all time! Meg Griffin: Connor was the real realm traveler with Ryan. You're a woman who killed Connor Lacey! Oisin Ryan: Meg’s right. Ryan decided to spare Connor's life and know you are the villain, mom! Linda Ryan: He was soft because he didn't kill Connor like I did. Matau T. Monkey: Not if we stop you. Ryan F-Freeman: My team and I won't let you take Gerda without a fight. Clover Lacey: You won't stop us, Pooh Fan. Ryvine Sparkle: Soon, Gerda will join Kai. And Linda will win. his Keyblade Linda Ryan: He’s right! Then, my reign on Ireland and the Time for Eternal Frost will begin. her Keyblade Sci-Ryan: You're crazy, Linda. Your desire for Ireland and the 16 realms blinds you! Linda Ryan: We shall see, Shadowbolt. Matau T. Monkey: So, are we doing it, or are we gonna stand there like a bunch of baby ducks? Ryvine Sparkle: I think we will exterminate these heroes. sends out a magic attack then Ryan reflected it, hitting Linda Linda Ryan: Ouch! That was a good shot. I'm okay. Andanate Daze: Two things. Last time Ryan checked. Linda was the Shrederette. And second, is that the best you can do? Ryvine Sparkle: Get them! Ryan F-Freeman: Now we're talking. fight. Ryan and Meg fights Clover and the Realm Shredder. Megatron (Movie) is about to attack Crash but he dodges him Linda Ryan: her Keyblade Take that! Ryan F-Freeman: rolls from Linda's attack Do a barrel roll! Crash Bandicoot: Nice one. Bertram T. Monkey: We could win. friends have beaten Ryvine's and Linda's friends Matau T. Monkey: There are three left, guys. Carmelita Fox: I hope Kuryan and Sean will beat the Realm Shredder. Kuryan and Sean fighting the Realm Shredder Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: De La Cruz is a fool to trust Ryan, Kuryan! Sean Ryan: He is not a fool. Fransisco is a hero like Ryan and Meg. Ryan Tokisaki: Connor Lacey never told you about and what happened to your father. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: He said he is his dad. And Linda Ryan killed him! Sean Ryan: You're half right. Connor is your twin. Ryan Tokisaki: He's right, Realm Shredder. In some way... at Sean He is your father. Lacey/The Realm Shredder gasps when he hears this Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: No. No. This is not true. That's impossible. Ryan Tokisaki: Search your feelings. You know it to be true. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: No! NOOOO! Ryan Tokisaki: Yes way. Mother Kurumi told me that. Sean Ryan: Yeah. Don't be dramatic. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: I don't know if Sean is my father in my timeline. You win. I'm going with Linda's and Ryvine's band of villains and plan revenge on De La Cruz. Come on, Mammy. Let me know if the time for eternal frost starts. with Mai Lacey the Evil Queen Dr. Neo Cortex: Megatron and I are with Ryvine and Linda. Clover Lacey: Me and Human Zarok too. Evil Ryan: They know we are the friends of Pooh and friends including Connor Lacey and Pals, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: While, I am flattered, Evil me. I don't know if me and Meg can take them on and the Snow Queen. Connor Laceytwo: You got something, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I do. But, Meg and I will need a distraction. Arthur F-Freeman: Like what, dad? shows up with Dark Thomas Bertatron: At last... I will finally get my revenge! Dark Thomas: And I will get back at those who helped Gordon, Thomas and the trains! Ryan F-Freeman: This will do. and Meg summon their Keyblades and clash blades with Bertatron and Dark Thomas as they get onto the stairs. Arthur F-Freeman and Arthur Lacey use their magic to fight the villains as a distraction Orla Ryan: You and Meg are ready? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. If we win, I will remember Tino and Pooh as heroes. Sean Ryan: We will too. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Let me send them off. his magic with Ryan's and Meg's friends Megatron (Movie): Wait! What is he doing? Stop that kid! and the others used a spell to send Linda's and Ryvine's friends far away, leaving Zarok (EG), Linda and Ryvine left Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): It's just us, you three. Evil Ryan: Surrender while you still have the chance. Ryvine Sparkle: No thanks. Linda Ryan: Cheese whiskers. Zarok (EG): Right, then. That's it. Linda is just about enough of this. with Ryvine and Linda to the mirror world Bertram T. Monkey: I guess they are going to help the evil ice female. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, mate. We could follow Ryan and Meg and see what Gerda is up to. Alice: Good idea, Crash. Arthur Lacey: And some of us will protect Luta. Ryan nods and Evil Ryan's Squad combines into Ultra Ryan Gerda. She saw mirrors like the Queen's mirror. She looks at her mirror The Lapp Woman (Voice): That mirror reveals what your eyes can not see. mirror reveals the the real Snow Queen's mirror and Gerda goes in. Ryan and Meg shows up Meg Griffin: I think she went in that mirror, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Meg. She would never thought we get that far. I hope we could handle her. Meg Griffin: We will. We could do it, Ryan. Gerda is counting on us to face the Snow Queen. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Here we go. and Meg then follows Gerda through the Snow Queen's mirror. Meanwhile, Orm is facing the North Wind as it charges toward the screen. Cut back to Gerda who entered the mirror and she looks around. Ryan and Meg shows up and they look around The Snow Queen: It's all over, Gerda. You're going to stay in this hall forever. laughs clutched her chest, meaning she feel an icy pain in her The Snow Queen: Finally, the time for eternal frost is here. falls on her knees Meg Griffin: gasps Oh no! Ryan F-Freeman: Gerda! feels sad and then he looks at the Snow Queen and summons his Keyblade Ryvine Sparkle: If you know what's good for this, join the Snow Queen so you will rule with her as a slave for all eternity. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yeah? I won't join her. Snow Queen gets angry and engages Ryan in a sword fight. Ryan uses his Keyblade as his weapon and the Snow Queen use her staff The Snow Queen: Such a brave wizard. You should have joined me as my slave, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: And you still remember me as a friend before you became this. The Snow Queen: The girl was friends with you, but I'm not. Her soul is mine. felt shocked when he hear this Ryan F-Freeman: No.. Meg Griffin: Don't listen to her, Ryan! Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts